After You’re Gone
by Crystal Sora
Summary: [oneshot] the light and yami’s view on what’s happened since they parted ways


After You're Gone

Part: 1/1

Warnings: may need tissues, might be a bit depressing

Pairings: Hints of YxY, BxR, MxM

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Description: oneshot the light and yami's view on what's happened since they parted ways

**Blah –** Yami/Marik/Bakura's view (you decide)

Blah – Yugi/Malik/Ryou's view (you decide)

Ok this is what happens when you're listen to 3 sad songs, and your waiting for that 1 review for PaS and 3 for 10YR which I have updated,

-

At first I thought it was a dream. That I'd wake up and find it never happened and find you there with me,

I often lay wake at night and wonder…How it all went wrong,

Did it go wrong before or after Battle City?

I always wonder are you there watching me from where ever you are.

-

**I wish this was a dream that I'll wake up to find you there with me,**

**I watch you everyday and every night, I sit here and wish,**

**I was still with you and not where I am now,**

**I wish this ever happened and I was still with you, together still.**

-

I try to forget what we had, we went though and what happened,

I try to move, I do try,

But I can't, I'll always remember you,

You where apart of me,

I'll ever forget you or try to move on,

Even if it causes me pain.

-

**I see your pain,**

**I feel your pain,**

**I am the reason for that pain,**

**I see those tears of pain,**

**I see your heart breaking,**

**I see you with that blade making your body bleed,**

**I see the drops of pain,**

**-**

I hate doing this…but it helps with the pain, the blood flows easing the pain I feel,

Scaring my body forever…but it's already scared,

My heart is breaking…no it already broken; it broke as soon as you left,

Shattered into millions of pieces and only you can mend it.

-

**I wish I'd told you those feelings I had for you, **

**I don't know how those feelings came…but I'm glad they did,**

**Maybe things would have been different, if I'd told you,**

**Felt those lips of yours against mine forever.**

**-**

How I wanted to tell you those feelings I felt deep inside my heart,

Say those 3 words to you,

Would you of stayed with me,

I guess that now I'll never know.

-

**I was by side as you were by mine, **

**Though thick and thin until the every end,**

**Who could of guessed that it would of come to an end,**

**And we'd have to say goodbye for the final time.**

-

I never guessed that one day we would part and say good-bye,

I miss you and i need you now more than ever

You where apart of me, together we where one.

-

**I watch you sleep as the night's darkness calms you, **

**It's dark then, but not as dark as it is where I am, **

**The light of the sun will take away the darkness,**

**Here there's no light to take away that darkness.**

**-**

I think of you and wonder do you think about me,

I don't belong here; all I'm doing is living in your memory

I need you, I miss you, and I didn't want you to go,

I'm drowning in my memories of you,

I still miss you and I still need you.

-

**I think of you all the time wishing to be with you,**

**I want to stop those tears of yours falling, **

**I want to protect you just like I used to, **

**I felt complete with you apart of me,**

**You'll always be in my heart forever and always until the end of time.**

**-**

I hide what I feel from them,

I were a make everyday,

They don't see it; they think I'm over you,

They think I've forgotten you,

But that mark is slowly breaking.

-

**I see you hiding your real emotions from your friends, **

**To them your happy and getting on with your life, **

**But I see that you're wearing a mask and it's…**

**Slowly breaking.**

**-**

They say time heals all wounds,

But time wont heel mine,

Nothing will, expect you,

Only you can, I can't live with out you, but I'm still here trying to live my with out,

My darkness that makes me whole.

-

**I feel incomplete with out you, my light,**

**You make me complete, a whole, **

**Now we are half a soul,**

**2 half's make us whole. **

**As long as we're together,**

**We don't need to share a body,**

**We just need to be together.**

**-**

I'm nothing with out you, in my life,

I want it to end but I can't,

What if you come back and I'm not there,

We where once one, light and dark together,

I try and be strong, like you said

But I'm slowly falling into a deep darkness,

Can you catch me and save me,

I know I could stop the pain,

But that means forgetting you

And that I can not do.

-

**I sit here and watch you,**

**I know what happens to those who lose their other half,**

**They fall into a total darkness that's just like the one around me,**

**But you're a light; this darkness isn't the darkness you're used too, **

**If you fall deep enough you may not come out of it.**

**-**

Only you can save me from the darkness,

That I've fallen into and can't escape from.

-

**They fall and can only be saved by their other half,**

**I'm slowly falling just like you,**

**But I know you're already fallen,**

**But we can't save each other,**

**I wish we could.**

**-**

Man that mad me cry, did it you, any sequel…yes if I can come if a storyline and if 3 people want a sequel

That's all from me until next time don't forget to R&R and to R&R my other stories as well


End file.
